The fear of Hurting
by Animegeek Prisoner
Summary: When Ranma is on the log with Shampoo, to win the food price. A big change is happening to Ranma. What if he felt guilty of kicking her of the log, and jumps after her. And so before he gets the kiss of death he turns into a man, what would happen to him then. And what would Shampoo do then. (FAILURE)
1. The change

**The fear of Hurting: A Ranma ½ fanfiction**

**Author: Animegeek Prisoner**

_This is my first fanfiction that I have posted on the web. I hope you set a review on this chapter so I can hear from you, I if I should keep going with this story. And just like you know it, English isn't my first language; please review about it as well. And thank you for reading my story. =D_

* * *

The look in her eyes was enough for me. I jumped after her to save her when I had kicked her of the log. Why the heck did I kick her that badly, I should just have pushed her lightly of the log? I have no remorse even if it is a girl, a pretty girl too.

I took in everything I could and jumped after her in the speed of light. I just managed to take her hand before she the touched the ground. I replaced her back with me, and I took the fall damage. Before I even managed to say anything she pushed herself up. I wanted to say how sorry I was but I couldn't a word Chinese. Someone had to tell her that I was sorry.

I began to run towards the jusenkyo guide, but in the middle of the way the girl stopped me. She looked so serious, with her shiny blue hair and her brown eyes, I love brown eyes. She laid her hands on my cheek; she was having an evil smile on her face when she pushed my face towards hers. I stopped her doing when I took her hands of me.

I reached out my hand and made a stop sign. I run towards the jusenkyo guide, ''please tell her that I am sorry, so she know that I didn't meant to hurt her that bad." The jusenkyo guide looked like he had seen a ghost. ''oh no, you have won against an amazon woman, when you are girl,'' ''does it matter if I am a girl or a boy, I still won?'' ''yes it does really matter. If you are a girl and beat a woman of the amazon tribe, then the will give you the kiss of death, and they will follow you to the worlds end kill you. And all that, just because of very strong pride.''

I looked on the amazon woman's that where spread with fear in their eyes. ''are you really serious about this? Because if it is a joke, then it's not even a bit funny!'' I placed my hands on his chest and grabbed his jacket. ''yes, of course customer. I would never have lied to you about something this important,'' ''Then what should I do know?'' ''well sense you are original a boy, and you haven't yet been kissed, I probably could tell the amazon woman that you are boy and you can transform into your original form.'' I was so relieved that I could stop from being killed.

The jusenkyo guide was walking towards the girl that I had beaten, and almost have gotten ''the kiss of death'' from. I walked towards a boiler and took all the water on my body. When I had transformed into my original form, I saw a surprised face of the girl when she took her eyes on me. She was actually blushing. I just remembered that jusenkyo guide have said something about it was different when you were girl then boy. What could it be that was different?

* * *

I walked towards the jusenkyo guide and the girl. ''hey, you. What did you mean when you said that it was different for men then for girls? Well when you mention it. If a man win against an amazon woman, then the amazon women have to marry the guide,'' ''WHAT!'' marry me. So that's why she blushed, but even so, marry me just because I beat her, that's just insane. ''and one more thing mister, you will now get the ''kiss of marriage''

The girl walked towards me and just like last time she laid her hands on my cheek and pushed my head towards her. But this time she was happy, and had a beautiful smile on her. I wasn't resisting the kiss this time, I actually moved my head towards hers, and closed my eyes right before our lips was melted together.

I was so in to the kiss that I even wrapped my hands around hers, and was melting our bodies together. I heard her softly moaning, and I felt her warmth coming from her. It was a dream coming true; I haven't met with so many girls on my trip to become the ultimate martial artist, so this is my first time I have kissed a girl. Not that I have kissed a buy before, but this really meant much to me sense it's my first kiss, and I don't regret to choose her to be my first.

We separated from each other, and I was looking in her eyes that were shining from the evening sunlight. She opened her mouth and said to me ''wo ai ni.'' That was the last words I heard from her before one of the amazon woman's was heading over to the place. I didn't even know what ''wo ai ni'' meant.

''young boy, you who defeated my great granddaughter in battle, when you was in girl type, but now is in boy form, can I trust that you really are a man? Can you promise me that?'' ''wait can you speak Japanese? You are very talent full, but even so. Of course, as so long my name is Ranma Saotome, I will remain a man.'' What am I saying? If I keep this up I'm going to marry someone I have just met, is that really what I want for my life? Can I make this girl happy with this low of an understanding of girls? No I can't, this have to be someone else's task, I don't want to hurt this girl. I have just one choice, run for it.

I was looking down on the ground for a bit, just before I took off and sprinted fast towards pop, he who seemed to not have gotten any info from anybody what's happened. No, he had just eaten up all the food that was my original. No, that wasn't true either, it was original that girls food, and I just took it. I am really the worst.

* * *

I looked behind me, it was almost 20 persons after me. In the front was the girl standing, with an angry face, probably because I suddenly run away from her. If it was just some way, so we could get away from them. Then I remembered something that I had taken with us from one in the stores in China. It was smoke bombs. Perfect then I can distract them so I can escape. I am very sorry that it had become like this, but you deserve someone better than me.

I dropped 10 smoke bombs in front of us and I quickly got in the smoke and out again on the right side. I saw that no one was following us and I sprinted even faster than before just to make sure. I know that it would be a long way home just like it was to come here, but it's worth it. I mean, I am saving this girl for becoming one with me, so she can live happy.

Is someone behind me? I felt someone's presence behind me. I looked but I couldn't see or hear anything. Well for all I know maybe they are following me in this seconds I am running. They know the fortress much better than me. I couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable when I was running through the shadows and darkness.


	2. The marragie

**The fear of Hurting: A Ranma ½ fanfiction**

**Author: Animegeek Prisoner**

_This is my first fanfiction that I have posted on the web. I hope you set a review on this chapter so I can hear from you, I if I should keep going with this story. And just like you know it, English isn't my first language; please review about it as well. And thank you for reading my story. =D Please check out my Facebook page: /valivw or search Animegeek Prisoner._

_Here is the next chapter of: The fear of Hurting. I was getting some positive revives about my language and story. I hope you like the new chapter._

_PS: I made the chapter longer this time. =D And also, I made the story to third person instead of first person… I still hope you like it._

Ranma tried for all his might to not remember what have happened in China. _Whatever I do, I will not let my regrets come I my way. _But it was more difficult than Ranma had hoped for. But even so, the training trip to China had been the worst part of the 15 years long training journey. If there was one thing that he didn't want ever again, that would be going back to China.

"Hey, pop!" Ranma yelled at him.

"Yes my boy?"

"Why the heck did we even go to China? That training of yours, it was just full of crap!" Ranma was angrier then he has ever been.

"Well my boy, it is always good to learn new things, and I have been training you all this time."

"You haven't trained me at all! You have just given me a curse that will last until I get that damn nanniichuan from Jusenkyo!"

Genma raised himself up and walked towards Ranma. "You think you swim to China just for fun? Don't you think it was a reason?"

"Yes I know it was a reason."

"See. Now you understand."

"The reason is that you lost the air tickets!" he growled.

Genma began to cry like he usual did when he wanted something, "why don't you have any faith in you father?"

But even so, when they are arguing about the little issue, someone is out on the sea on a small boat with no food or water. Just the reason for seeing someone, is enough to keep it going. It's only a little girl, with a typical Chinese amazon woman style cloth.

The woman on the kitchen was standing there and cutting up the salad. Her brown hair was tied up with a white ribbon; she had mid long hair and it was tied an apron around her mid.

She was cutting up some cucumber for the salad while some tomatoes where being washed in the cold water that spurted out of the crane.

"KASUMI! Can you come to the living room for some time?"

"Yes, father."

Another girl was lying on the bed inside her room. She was reading some typical manga.

"NABIKI! Can you spear some minuets?"

"Yeah…."

"AKANE! Akane…'' There was no one who answered. ''Where could that girl be?"

The girl named Akane was out for her daily walk. She had mid long, brown hair that fluttered in the wind. She was wearing a jog outfit. In front of the house she stopped to dry of her sweat. When she was finished with her usual routine, she took off to the backyard.

Akane changed to her usual white training outfit. It was stacked bricks on top of each other's in the garden. She took a big and slowly breath before she hooked out a knife shaped hand form, and she swing it back her head. In just one shoot she had crushed all the bricks.

Click… Click…. Click….

Some pictures were taken by Nabiki. Nabiki just grinned with a wide smile.

"NABIKI!" Akane was frustrated by her sisters doing.

"What?"

"What is it now?" She looked away.

"Well daddy wanted to talk to us all, but it's not something you would be interested about."

Akane just looked at her sister with a surprised face.

Everyone had arrived in the main hall. Soun, the father of the children's who were lying down on the coach beside him, took a deep breath from his cigarette and putted it down on the ashtray. He took up some kind of photo with a picture of a panda who were eating bamboo.

"Here I have a message of an old friend of mine, who also was training with me when we were young. He and his son are coming back to Nerima after they have trained in China. He and he's son have been on a training journey now in almost fifteen years, and are finally coming back to Nerima." He was confident that it was right to wait until this day to say it to the girls, what he was going to say next.

"This anything goes school of martial artists have to keep going to the last generation. And because of that, one of you girls has to marry his son and take over the dojo." All the girls just stared at him, when himself had closed eyes, and felt a little proud about his little speech. Akane couldn't believe what she heard. A marriage all off a sudden, she hasn't even met him yet.

"But what kind of guy is this Ranma, is he older than me?" Was Kasumi saying, little shocked about the news.

"I guess he is cute." Nabiki said with a bright smile and was happy about it.

"Hahahahaha... I don't know... I really don't know. I have never met him before." Soun said laughing at first.

"What! You have never met him!? Jeez… Thanks dad!"

"Oh come on Akane. Don't be so negative." Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"They will be here any minute."

Ranma and Genma had been walking a while they was moving against the Tendo dojo. Ranma didn't know anything about where they were heading... or about the marriage.

"Hey pop, where are we heading now?" He asked suddenly.

"We are heading to the Tendo dojo. It's an old friend of mine who is running it."

Ranma didn't care where they were going as long they could rest. All this time they never had someplace called home. It was maybe a hut or a tent, but anything else was impossible for them to buy. They hadn't any money to anything on the journey; it was a survival tour after all.

The fearsome silent was broken by Genma. "My boy… There is something you need to know."

"Well… Go on."

"My old friend has a place that we are going to live in, and that place is the Tendo dojo. The Tendo dojo has been brought to the next man in the house every generation, but now, there isn't any man in the house. He has three daughters and one of them…" he took a deep breath, "do you have to marry!"

Ranma stopped waling and just looked to the ground. A bad aura was surrounding him. "What… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Ranma screamed up in Genma's face. "Why the hell am I the one to do that? Isn't there someone else that can do it?"

"This fate was fate was already settled right after you were born. That's just life boy."

Ranma shoot an uppercut punch right in Genma's face.


End file.
